This invention relates to an internal-combustion engine and more particularly to a combustion chamber for a Diesel engine.
Hitherto known combustion chambers for compression ignition engines can be broadly classified into two types, an open chamber type and a divided chamber type. All these combustion chambers necessarily have a small displacement when combustion occurs because of the use of a high compression ratio, and these combustion chambers have to complete combustion in the short time available. In order that complete combustion may be accomplished under such severe conditions, various combustion chamber designs for producing high turbulence and good mixing of the atomized fuel and air have been investigated. However, since combustion is restricted by time and combustion space as aforesaid, it has been difficult to provide a combustion chamber in which the good mixing of the atomized fuel and air can be achieved effectively and the combustion can be accomplished completely. Therefore, due to incomplete combustion, exhaust gases from the conventional internal-combustion, engine contain much black smoke which must be restricted in order to protect the environment. Heretofore, the restriction on the degree of blackness of the exhaust gases, i.e., the smoke number has been imposed by sacrificing engine horsepower.
Owing to the abovementioned circumstances, much study has been given an increase of engine horsepower while lowering the degree of blackness or the smoke number of the exhaust gases in the field of engine manufacturing. The resulting internal-combustion engine, however, has required a complex cylinder head and the increase in horsepower has been attended with a temperature increase in the swirl chamber, causing thermal damage to the cylinder head.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internal-combustion engine containing a combustion chamber wherein high turbulence is achieved to complete combustion and which serves to improve performance of the internal-combustion engine and to lower the smoke number of exhaust gases.